


Even if We Never Win

by littlehuntress



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, M/M, angry kisses, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6843130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/pseuds/littlehuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with anger and it ends with anger. Jason knows they can't stop playing this game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even if We Never Win

The sharp metallic tang of blood swims in his mouth, he coughs cleaning the mess with the back of his hand. Dick doesn't look much better, a bruise beginning to blossom on his jaw, he's completely breathless. Jason laughs, a harsh sound cutting through the night like the edge of a razor. Dick comes closer mouth twisted up into something that isn't his usual sunny smile. 

"Jason, we really should-" 

"Talk? Is that the reason you sought me out? To have a nice talk, _Dickie_." 

"I don't even know anymore." 

"Whoa, have you finally run out of words? That's a first." 

Dick is so close to him now, Jason has the urge to close the distant between them completely. Grab him by the hair and kiss him, bite down on his plush bottom lip until they're both tasting blood and this nonsense of bringing Jason back, of keeping him out of trouble stops once and for all.

"You didn't need to do that," Dick breathes out, challenges. Jason knows he's once again disapproving on his particular methods of crime fighting. On the trail of bodies he has left behind. 

"But I did, maybe this place isn't big enough for the both of us. You should leave." 

"Maybe we shouldn't be doing this," Dick says before he reaches forward and kisses him, annoyingly reading him and giving him exactly what he wanted, he pushes his tongue between his lips. The kiss is angry, hard, needy in way Jason hates because he knows this won't be the last time. They'll be back here in no time, even before they go back to try convince the other they're in the right. 

"No, we shouldn't." 

Fingers roam over muscle, and before long he's got Dick pinned down on the concrete floor rutting against him, biting and licking his neck until he's satisfied with the red angry marks on his skin, nails digging in. Tasting something sweet that must be Dick and Dick gives him back as good as it gets, pushing and pulling until they're breathless and bruising, trading fists for kisses.


End file.
